The present invention relates to a lock to restrict a child's entry to doors, drawers or the like.
Before the development of child restraint bottle caps, various drugs and other bottled toxins were the casue of many child poisonings. At the present household poisons in kitchen and bathroom cabinets are a major source of child poisonings. As well as household poisons, china, crystal, liquor, guns and sharp objects must be kept out of the reach of young children. To secure cabinets and drawers there are several types of child proof, add-on locks on the market for example as described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,97,001. Locks of this type are adequate in preventing children up to the age of two from opening cabinet doors. However such locks are inadequate for older children which learn to imitate the actions required to open such locks. Other child resistant locks for example as described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,042,947 and 2,742,314 require too much modification to existing cabinetry to make them popular.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple to construct, easily operable lock to restrict entry of children through doors and drawers.